Movie Night
by ThreeWishes123
Summary: Sherlock joins Molly on a movie night. Fluff ensues.


Snuggled up on the sofa, Molly only wanted a peaceful night in. having spent the whole day at the morgue examining bodies and catching up on paperwork, she was looking forward to watching movies and eating take-away. Deciding that tonight was a good night for some Disney movies, she had selected _The Lion King_ to start off. Pulling the blanket tighter around herself, she settled in and focused on the telly. Molly was wiping the last of her tears away after watching that scene, when she heard a knock on the door. She paused the movie and got up to answer it. A cold breeze blew in as she opened the door, making her shiver, and she looked up at the man before her. "Sherlock!"

Sherlock had been in London a week and had wanted to return to Baker Street. He had removed all threats from Moriarty's network and was keen to return to normal life, however, as usual his brother had gotten involved. He had been keeping Sherlock in a safe house, telling him that he needed to be debriefed and ensure that all threats had been taken care of for good. After a week, Sherlock had had enough and decided to escape. Knowing the Baker Street would be the first place that his brother would look for him, Sherlock went to the one place he knew he could hide, Molly's. As he approached the door, he could hear the TV on and the sounds of someone crying. After knocking on the door, he heard Molly stumble to answer it. When she opened it, he saw her red nose and eyes and realised that it had been her crying. "Sherlock!" Sherlock looked Molly all over, '_no signs of injury' _he thought, '_so why is she crying?'_ any other thoughts Sherlock had were knocked out of his head as Molly launched herself into his arms. "God, Sherlock, I've missed you," Sherlock returned her hug, enjoying the contact but not being sure why.

Molly released Sherlock, "come in," she moved from the doorway to allow him to pass. She watched as he looked around her flat. She couldn't bring herself to be embarrassed about the mess, she was just happy he was there. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" she asked. He shook his head and moved to sit down on the lounge. Molly followed and resumed her previous position on the lounge. "What are you watching?" Sherlock was staring at the TV. "The Lion King. Have you seen it?" she asked as she snuggled further into the blanket. "No, I haven't," he replied as he shuffled closer to Molly. "Would you like to watch it? I can restart it for you," Molly smiled when Sherlock nodded. She restarted the movie and pulled the tissue box closer to them. She felt Sherlock's questioning gaze but focused her attention on the screen. When her least favourite scene came around again, she pulled out a tissue to dry her eyes and she swore she saw Sherlock wipe his eyes with his hand. With a small smile she moved to lean on him and pull the blanket over the both of them.

As the credits rolled, Sherlock now understood why Molly was crying when he has showed up. Watching the young lion call to his dead father had brought tears to his own eyes, although he wouldn't admit to it out loud. He had enjoyed the rest of the film, especially being warmed by Molly lying on his shoulder. He looked down at her to find that she had drifted off to sleep. He didn't want to wake her but knew that if she slept in that position, she would be sore in the morning. Gently, he maneuvered her so that he was cradling her in his arms and moved towards the bedroom. He placed her down onto the bed and pulled the doona up over her. Molly gave a contented sigh and rolled to face away from him. With one last look at her sleeping form, Sherlock left the bedroom. He wasn't feeling tired so he returned to the living room to look at the rest of Molly's DVD collection. He pulled out one called _Finding Nemo_ and decided to put it on. He settled back on the couch and pulled Molly's blanket around him as the movie started.

The first thing Molly noticed was that she was in her bed and not on the lounge. As she woke up more, she remembered the events of the night before. She hadn't expected the night to go that way but had enjoyed it a lot. She was glad Sherlock was back but knew he wouldn't stay the night. Molly got out of bed to make herself breakfast and was shocked at what she saw in her living room. Curled up on the lounge was Sherlock, fast asleep. She grinned at how cute he looked, sleep brought the innocence back to his face. A noise from the TV brought her attention and she realised the credits for a movie were rolling. Quietly, she moved to turn off the telly when she noticed the large stack of Disney DVDs next to the TV that hadn't been there when she fell asleep. Molly grinned again and shut the TV down. She moved to where Sherlock was and pressed a small kiss to his forehead and he gave a soft snore in reply. She then moved to the kitchen to make coffee and toast. Just as she was placing the bread in the toaster, Sherlock stumbled sleepily into the kitchen. "Hey sleepy head. Enjoy your movie marathon?" Sherlock nodded as he plonked himself down into one of the dining chairs. Molly placed a cup of coffee in front of him and sat down to eat her toast. They sat in comfortable silence until Molly had to get ready for work. At the door way to her bedroom, she turned to Sherlock and asked, "So what are you going to do now?" Sherlock looked up from his mug and said, "Back to Baker Street. Back to normal life." Molly gave him a small smile and moved into the bedroom.

Half an hour later, when she emerged from the bedroom, Sherlock had gone. With a small smile she got out her phone and sent him a text. _I knew you were a big softie. Mxx._

* * *

A month later, both Sherlock and Molly had been working on a particularly hard case. Multiple bodies had ended up on Molly's slab and Sherlock was struggling to catch the killer. Both were extremely stressed when a week later they finally got a break through and the killer was caught. Sherlock was sitting alone in 221B, john had left to be with his new wife, and was going over the case in his head when he heard a knock on the door. He heard Mrs Hudson open the door and Molly's voice drifted up the stairs. He moved off his chair to welcome her in when he saw what she had brought with her. In one hand was take away from a Chinese restaurant and in the other was a bag with DVDs in it. Molly smiled up at Sherlock, "Movie night to celebrate?" Sherlock smiled back, "Sounds perfect." The pair moved over to the sofa and got comfortable at the first movie started.

An hour later, John's footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. He had realised he had forgotten his phone and returned to collect it, knowing that Mary would have messaged him at some point and would be worried if he didn't reply. He stopped dead in the doorway and took in the sight before him. Molly and Sherlock were curled up together asleep on the lounge, wrapped up in a blanket. John smiled, "finally mate," he said quietly. Finding his phone on the coffee table, he took a few photos of the pair, mostly for blackmail against Sherlock and fired one off to Mary with the caption,_ knew our boy was a big softie. Will be home soon, love. Xx_. John turned off the TV and left the couple to sleep.

* * *

A/N: the idea for this story came from a similar situation I was in, minus the snuggle buddy. I hope everyone knows what scene I'm talking about in the Lion King, it's my favourite movie ever. Please review! much love xx


End file.
